Babies in the mix
by carson34
Summary: I am back with a new sequel to "it's us". Be sure to read "It's us"
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Praying for Boston right now. I don't own any of the characters on this storyline since CBS and 5-0 do. Also don't forget to watch tonight.

Steve and Danny are starting with their new case with Kono and Chin. Kono had not been able to talk to Steve about what she had found out and neither did Catherine. Catherine was about twelve weeks when she decided to tell Steve about the baby. She only found out the day after he broke up with her. This was not about revenage for him chosing Kono over them. She wants him to be happy. She notices there is a phone call from Steve and she answers it and they head to the same spot where they got interputed the first time.

"So what's going on?" Steve asks her as she sits down.

"I'm pregnant Steve. The baby is yours but I don't want you to come back only for the baby." Catherine says to him and then adds "I want you to be happy and if that's with Kono then I am happy for you."

"So what are we going to do about the baby?" Steve questions her.

"Since I still work for the Navy, I will give you custody of the baby once it's born so that way they can have a stable home." Catherine says to him "I just want to visit the baby when I am home."

"I would never keep you away from the baby but we still have time for that choice." Steve reminds her. "How far are you?"

"15 weeks right now." Catherine announces to him.

Steve and Catherine are talking for a little bit longer and Steve knows that he needs to be honest with her. Steve heads home and notices that Kono's car is in his driveway. He smiles at the sight of her car. Kono sat on the couch while waiting for him to get back from talking to his ex-girlfriend. She found out that she was pregnant with their child. She doesn't know how far she is. She had set up an appointment right then and needed to make sure that she told him about their child. Steve walked into the room and smiled at her. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, how was your talk with Catherine?" Kono asks her boyfriend as he takes off his gun and phone and puts them down on the table and sits by her.

"It was fine expect for the point that she told me that she was pregnant with our child." Steve tells her breaking the news to her. Kono starts laughing at the news. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because we are pregnant too." Kono reveals to him. "I just took the test today."

"Wow. We are having a baby too?" Steve asks trying to make sure that he hear her right.

"Yes." Kono says as he takes her upstairs and they make love. After they make love, Kono is sound asleep and Steve is wide awake. He's now got two children on the way. Or does he?!

**Author Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. Make sure that you read "It's Us" first. This storyline is not to be in a issue with the Mckono and McRoll fans. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff" for daily updates. There is another twist up my sleeve right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: alright I am back with the second chapter of this storyline. First I want to express the fact that Steve was not sleeping with both Kono and Catherine at the same time.**

Kono woke up the next morning to find Steve sitting there in the dark. She turns on the light and sits in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asks him as he just stares at her.

"Yeah I am fine. I am sorry that I scared you." Steve responded to her

"You did not scare me." Kono says to him. She stands up and he moves his arms so she can sit on him. "I know that this must be hard on you that you are having two kids at once that will months apart."

"Yes it is hard but I am thankful to you both." Steve says smiling at her. She leans down and they kiss. They head to the hospital for her doctor visit. They find out that she is two months pregnant. After their appointment they headed to work where Catherine was there to talk to Steve.

"Hey can we talk about something?" Catherine asked Kono. She nods in agreement to her and they walk into Kono's office.

"So what's going on?" Kono asks her trying to stay calm on the way over they had agree not to reveal the baby just tell the third month.

"Did Steve tell you that I was pregnant with his child?" Catherine asks trying to remained friendly with her as they were friends before this.

"Yes he did." Kono says to her as she sits down at her desk.

"How are you taking it?" Catherine asks her as she sits down on the other side of Kono's desk.

"I think that it's wonderful that you are having a baby but what does this have to do with me?" Kono responds to her honestly.

"Everything because I am giving Steve custody of our baby when it's born since I am always on the boat and so that way if you are still going to be in his life. I just want to make sure that you are fine with this." Catherine reveals her plan to Kono.

"I am fine with it since I know that Steve will be a wonderful father." Kono says right when her boyfriend comes into the room.

"What's going on?" Steve says to her as he walks over to Kono.

"We were just talking about the baby that is coming." Kono says to her boyfriend as she eyed him.

"That's good. Now it's time for our case. It just came in now." Steve says as he heads to her door as so does the girls. Steve and Kono get started on the case that seems like it might take them three days to get it done. At the end of the first day, Steve and Kono are trying to work on some leads when Kono gets really tired.

"Why don't you go laid down in my truck for a bit?" He says to her as she nods her head in agreement. Steve watches her getting into his truck. Steve knows that she needs to take care of her and the baby. It's hard keeping the secret from their family and friends but want to wait to make sure that it's growing fine.

- Catherine -

Catherine had been on the road for about thirty minutes heading to her house when a car hits hers. She is rushed to the hospital and prays that her baby is okay. She calls Steve even thou he is in the middle of a case . She knows that he needs to be here for their child. Steve gets there about 5 minutes breaking every single speeding law.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks her.

"No. They think that I might lose the baby since I am not that far along." Catherine tells her ex-boyfriend. Right when the alarms went off, Steve is sent out to the hall so they can work on Catherine.

"Is she okay?" Kono asks her boyfriend as she comes walking into the waiting room with Chin and Danny.

"I don't know. They say that she might lose the baby since she's not that far along." He reveals to the team that he might lose his child. Kono feels bad for her boyfriend along with Catherine. The doctor comes out when Steve stands up and braces himself for the news.

**Author Note: I am writing the outcome of this in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Alright I really wanted to express this: I am getting a lot of messages that people are saying that I am being McRoll. I would never want someone to loss their baby but this a storyline and I am sorry that you are having a hard time with this storyline but it's my choice how to write it. Trust me McRoll fans that it's not over for them yet; they have more scenes!

- Hospital -

Steve was sitting waiting for word about Catherine and the baby. He was nervous that he would lose his child and Catherine at the same time. Even thou that he was not with her, he still loves her. Kono watches her boyfriend stare at the room that he had come out of. The doctor finally comes out and Steve stands up.

"How is she?" Steve asks the doctor.

"Not sure if she will lose the baby or not. We need to keep her unstressed now. It's very important to the baby's survival." The doctor responds back to him.

"Alright thank you." Steve says to the doctor sitting back down in his chair. He closes his eyes for a minute to say a little prayer for her. Kono decides to let him know that she's going to stay at her house tonight.

"Hey Steve, I am just going to stay at my house tonight and get some sleep." She says to her boyfriend as she gives him a hug.

"Alright." he responds to her give her a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Make sure that you go home and get some sleep." she tells him as she straighten up and walks out of the hospital. Steve stayed there for about one more hour before heading to his house. He climbed into bed unsure if he was going to get any sleep tonight. The next morning, Steve woke up after only getting four hours of sleep and went for his run.

- Kono's house -

Kono was just waking up when she heard her front door opening. She gets up quietly and grabs her gun. Steve walks into the living room and shuts her door. He just needed to see her now. She comes out of the room with her gun pointed at his back.

"Turn around slowly." She orders and the minute that she sees his face she lowers her gun. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Steve you scared me."

"I am sorry. I just needed to see you." Steve says to her giving her a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. They head to the bedroom and make love. Steve's cell phone starts to ring and he answers it. Of course it's Danny with news that they needed to be at the crime scene in about ten minutes. He hangs up and gets out of bed. "Honey, we need to get to work now."

"Alright let's ready for work" Kono says to him as she gets ready for work. Kono drives Steve to his house to pick up his truck. They both headed to crime scene.

"Maybe we should have taken one car." Steve joked at his girlfriend.

"Maybe since now my car is dirty. If I had know that it was in the mountains then we should have just left my car at your house and took your truck." She claims to her boyfriend.

They get the case done and Steve heads to the hospital to check Kono and there is no change for both her and the baby. Doris has been there all day helping out with Catherine and what she needed.

"Thank you mom for taking care of Catherine and the baby for me. It means a lot to me. I am sure that it means a lot for Catherine too." Steve tells his mom as they are sitting in the waiting room.

"It's not a problem She's carrying my grandchild after all." She says to him. "Plus after all that I did to you and your sister, I wanted to start with my grandchild right."

"That's good mom." Steve thanks his mom while knowing that sooner or later they are going to have reveal about Kono's pregnancy to everyone.

- Three days later -

Catherine was released from the hospital but was order to be on bed rest for three more weeks if She was still high for miscarriage. Three nights later, Catherine woke up to highly cramping and miscarried her baby right then and there. Doris took her to the hospital where the doctor confirmed her miscarriage. Steve arrived to the hospital to find out what's going on with Catherine and their baby. He walked into the room and saw her.

"What's wrong?" He is worried about her after seeing her crying. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the baby.

"I miscarried the baby tonight. It's because of the accident." Catherine reveals to her ex.

"I am so sorry." He says to her. Steve starts to cry and now he knows how important his family is for him. "I am going to find this person that did this to you and killed our child."

"Just be careful since Kono needs you along with your mother and sister." Catherine says to him. Steve gets up and walks to the door. He leaves to start the new case. He got to find this person before he costs him his other child. He also needs to tell Kono about Catherine's miscarriage.

- The next morning -

Steve had gotten into headquarters around 5am to start his day. He needed find this guy since he had been on the loose for the last three days. He was going to tell Kono about the baby tonight. Danny comes into the office around 8am.

"Hey, man how long have you been here?" Danny asks his partner.

"about three hours. I need to find the guy that hit Catherine and the baby. She lost the baby last night and is very upset and so am I." Steve says revealing that he did want the baby with Catherine.

"I'm sorry man. Maybe you should tell Kono about the baby now before she finds out from someone else." Danny suggest to his best-friend.

**Author Note: Alright this is the end of this chapter and I hope that you like it. I have been trying to write my chapters longer lately! Read and review. Happy Friday to all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews but this will be the last chapter that Catherine will be in. I could not just leave Catherine's pregnancy out of this storyline since it was not revealed in "_It's Us". _I am sorry if this makes you upset about how I wrote it.

* * *

- McGarrett house -

Kono was waiting for him to get there. He had called her and asked her to meet him at his house. He sounded upset and she knew that something happen. She watched his truck pulling up to the driveway. She walks out to the house to greet him. He gets out of his truck and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey what's the matter?" Kono asks her boyfriend as he just buries his head in to her shoulder. "Come on and talk to me." He pulls his head and looks her into the eye.

"Catherine lost the baby." He says to her looking right at her. She doesn't know how to respond but watches him putting his hand on her stomach. "She might be leaving Hawaii for a mission soon."

"that might be good for her to get away from here for a while." Kono reveals to her boyfriend. Steve takes her hand and leads her inside the house. They just sit and lay on the couch.

* * *

- Catherine's house -

Catherine just got word that she is leaving for a mission. She just needs time away from Steve and Kono. She doesn't know why she feels that. She hears a knock on her door and opens it to find Mary there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Catherine asked her friend.

"My mom told me the bad news and I wanted to make sure that you are okay." Mary says to her friend.

"I am doing okay as far as can expected. I just lost my child." Catherine said to her friend.

"I am sorry." Mary says to her. "So what's going to happen to you?"

"I am leaving Hawaii for a while. I have a mission so I am leaving tonight for it." Catherine reveals to her friend as they work together to pack. Mary takes her to the navy base and drop her off.

* * *

- Headquarters -

Kono is almost at four months pregnant with their baby. Steve and Kono knew that they needed to tell their family that they are expecting but decided to wait for another couple of weeks for Steve to heal from losing his other child.

"So when do you want to tell them about the baby?" Kono says to her boyfriend not seeing that Danny had walked into the room and looked at them confused.

"What baby? Catherine miscarried remember. You guys need to tell us what is going on or I will leave and I won't come back until you do?" Danny tells them.

"Kono is pregnant." Steve tells him.

"How far along is she?" Danny asks them.

"A little over three months." Steve tells him as he looks upset. Danny gets up and heads out of the office. Steve tries to go after him.

"Let him deal with it." Kono tells her boyfriend. "We need to set up something so we can tell everyone at once."

"Yeah we need to do that." Steve agrees with her as he wraps his arms around her.

"Have you talked to Catherine lately?" Kono asks her boyfriend wanting to know about their friend. "I haven't seen her lately."

"I talked to Mary and she said that she left for a mission about two weeks ago. Right after we lost our baby." Steve reveals to her. "I am sure that she is doing okay."

"Yes, I think so too." She responds right before her cousin and Steve's mom comes into the room. "Why are you guys here?"

"Danny said that you guys had important news to share with us." Chin says to her as he sees Steve and Kono exchanging looks. "Are you guys expecting a baby?"

"How do you know?" Steve asks his friend.

"Because of Danny saying something." Doris says to her son. "I am happy for you guys with the new baby."

* * *

Danny was outside cooling off of the news that Kono and Steve were expecting. He was truly happy for them to have this baby but at cost? Catherine had just lost her baby with Steve. Steve came out to meet with Danny to talk to him about the baby.

"Hey can we talk?" Steve asks his best-friend.

"I thought that you and I were best-friends but you kept it a secret and did not even tell me about the baby. That's why I am hurt. When I got reunited with Rachel you asked me to be careful and I did." Danny reveals his feelings to his friend.

"Danny I am sorry for keeping Kono's pregnancy a secret but we just found out about it when Catherine revealed that she was pregnant." Steve objected to his friend.

"I can see why you did it. I just wish that you would have not kept it from me." Danny says to him "Where's Kono?"

"Oh she and my mom went out shopping." Steve says to his friend. "Do you want to go grab a beer?"

"yes." He says as the boys head to Danny's car. Steve walks over to the driver side. "Why are you always driving my car?"

"because I like driving and before you say that I have control issues like usual." Steve says to his friend as they get into the car laughing.

* * *

Author Note: alright I hope that you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a great weekend and tweet me at carson34ff and let me know what you think about this chapter. We are got about 2 more chapters of this storyline. I know that I wrote out Catherine out of this storyline but I decided to do it anyways. Thanks McRoll fans!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews but this is the last chapter. I hope that you guys will like it. Thank you all for the reviews. There is no new Hawaii Five-0 episode tomorrow night. The show returns on April 29, 2013 with three episodes left!

* * *

- McGarrett house -

Steve and Kono had move in with each other at Steve's house. Kono was about to enter her last month of pregnancy. Kono was tired of being pregnant with her child and just wanted to be done with. Kono start her maternally leave before her baby's birth. Steve walked into the house to see his girlfriend sitting there in his favorite chair.

"No case today?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Not yet. I decided to come and check on you." Steve reveals to her while giving her a kiss. He rubs her stomach. "Any labor pains today?"

"No." Kono reveals to him as he gives her a hug. "Come on you need some sleep. Since I know that you did not get any last night."

"How could I when the baby starts to kick me when I try to sleep." Steve reveals to her as they head up to bed. He gets change and climbs into their bed. In the middle of the night, Kono wakes up to some pain and feels something wet. She moves the covers to see that the bed was wet.

"Steve, wake up!" She raises her voice to her boyfriend trying to wake him up.

"What is it?" Steve asks her in sheepish voice. "Is it the baby?" His answer is given when she groans in pain. Steve gets out of bed and helps her getting down to the truck.

* * *

- The hospital -

Danny and Chin arrive at the hospital around 3 in the morning. They knew that she was in labor. They spot Steve in the hallway.

"Hey, how is my cousin?" Chin asked him wondering how the labor is going.

"She's doing really good." Steve said rubbing his hand.

"Trying to break your hand?" Danny asks his friend.

"yeah. I did not know that she had this amount of strength in her hand." Steve reveals to him. About three hours later, Steve and Kono welcome their daughter Lacey to the world. Steve walks out to the boys with his baby in his arms. Doris, Chin, Danny, Mary and Grace rush over to see the little girl.

"Oh my goodness. She's so cute." Mary says to him a kiss.

"Thank you. I think so." Steve says responding to her as his mom takes her.

* * *

- Three months later -

Steve decided that he wanted to ask her to marry him so he managed to convince her to let his mom watch their daughter for a couple of hours. He is dropping off his daughter for about an hour since his plan was to have their family and friends there when he pops the question.

"Mom, I will see you in an hour at the hotel." Steve says to his mother giving her a kiss. "She should be fine since Kono just fed her."

"Where's Kono at anyways?" Doris asks her son.

"She went to get her nails done since it was my suggestion for her to do that. She doesn't know about this plan that I have."

* * *

- Nail salon -

Kono was sitting next to Mary getting their nails done. Mary has been texting her brother letting her know when they are almost finished.

"Who are you texting?" Kono asks her. She is just sitting there looking at pictures of Steve and Lacey. "Did you see this morning photo of Steve and Lacey?"

"Yeah." Mary said to her friend giving her a smile. "They are so cute together."

"I know." Kono said to her as they are finished and now heading to the hotel. Mary was going to help Kono look amazing and that's what she did.

* * *

- Hotel -

Steve had arrived to the hotel with his mom and daughter. Lacey was sound asleep in her carseat and they just got ready for the proposal as Danny and Chin got there.

"Hey where's Kono?" Chin asks him.

"She will be here soon." Steve says as she and Mary come into the room. Steve smiled at his girlfriend as she takes in that her family is there.

"Steve what's going on?" Kono asks him.

"I would love for you to marry me and be with me for ever. I love you and want to be with you forever." Steve says to her. "Will you please be my wife?"

"Yes." Kono said to her boyfriend as he slip the ring on her finger and gave her a lot of kisses. That night they celebrated their engagement with their daughter.

* * *

- Wedding date -

It's been months for Kono to planned her wedding to Steve and today is actually here. Kono is surround by her family and their daughter. Lacey is now seven months old and growing bigger every day. Steve and Danny and Chin were getting ready for the beach wedding.

"Are you nervous about getting married to her?" Danny asks his best-friend.

"No." Steve said to him as Kono starts to walk towards him with their baby. They say their vows and live happy ever.

* * *

Author Note: Alright this is it! I hope that you like this chapter and this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement that you guys gave me. Love you all and please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"


End file.
